


Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

by MistressKat



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Craig had to admit the job had its perks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Strictly being back on TV... Up to the reader who the pretty thing in Craig's dressing room is *g* Title from the [song of same name](http://youtu.be/tuK6n2Lkza0) of course.

 

Craig had to admit the job had its perks; the creative opportunities, good colleagues, even the occasional not-entirely-disastrous celebrity… And then, of course, there was this.  
  
He’d been waiting in Craig’s dressing room. No instruction, no command necessary; simply there, kneeling, back straight, skin shiny with body glitter, make-up impeccable.  
  
Craig circled him, noting the false eyelashes and the corset; pearl-pink and cinched tight.  
  
“Who’s my baby-girl?” he asked, dragging the skirt aside with the toe of his polished shoe. “My pretty little slut?” He pressed his foot against the silk panties, and the straining cock underneath, relishing the moan.


End file.
